


With A Little Bit of Matchmaking

by This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, The Author Regrets Everything, basically what happens when you let your intrusive thoughts get the better of you, literally every human over 13 on this show is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi/pseuds/This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi
Summary: 900 years ago, two fairies met in homeroom just before class was scheduled to end. They both felt an attraction to each other and agreed to go on a date.That date did not end well.Now they've found each other again at the dawn of the new millennium, each assigned to a godchild. And both of them can see the lingering feelings they had all those years ago...





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this probably isn't the best start to my AO3 career... but like the tag said this was pretty much only written because my brain kept pounding the idea of it into my mind and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it.  
> And for some reason I'm still writing it, because... why not?  
> I admit this has not been beta-ed, mainly because I can't find anyone to beta my stuff who isn't my mom... and I don't want to be the one to tell her that her daughter's writing Fairly Oddparents fanfiction.

September 9th, 2000:  
In truth, Timmy Turner was pretty sure his life was entirely worthless. Attacked at all sides, what with the psychotic babysitter who’s one goal in life is to torture her clients, and the parents who care so little that they think it’s perfectly fine to leave her with him no matter how many times he explains what’s wrong with her. Add it up with failing grades and school bullying, and you get… well, Timmy wasn’t quite sure exactly what you’d get, but he knew it wasn’t something nine-year-olds should be dealing with.  
Swiftly locking his door, Timmy ran to the sanctity of his bed. With Vicky ruling the downstairs, it proved to be the only safe place in the entire house.  
At least, it would have been if Mom and Dad hadn’t given her the house keys.  
Curling himself up into a ball, Timmy grabbed the Magic 9 ball that laid atop his nightstand.  
“Magic 9 ball…” He asked weakly, “Are Mom and Dad coming home soon?”  
I’m not comfortable asking that question.  
* Rats. * He thought to himself. “Will they be home in the next couple hours?”  
Maybe I’ll tell you another time.  
Alright then. Maybe try another topic. “Will they believe me when I tell them Vicky didn’t give me anything to eat tonight?”  
No.  
“So they won’t fire her then?”  
I believe so.  
“Are they ever going to?”  
I didn’t catch that.  
“I said ‘will my parents fire Vicky Griffin?’”  
This time the ball wouldn’t even respond, only showing bits and pieces of blue, with random specks of white and pink.  
Finally having enough, Timmy threw it across the room. “Stupid piece of junk!”  
The impact was hard enough to break the toy in two. However, the liquid inside seemed to start floating in the air instead of spilling onto the floor.  
And come to think of it, Timmy was pretty sure the color of it was never pink either.  
The liquid began to take on the form of a human- or at least that’s what it looked like to Timmy – and started to add features. Once the transformation was complete, a floating woman with pink hair and eyes smiled down on him.  
“Hey, Timmy! “She said. “I’m Wanda, and I’m…” She stopped for a moment to pull some sort of magic wand out of thin air, which in turn caused a giant sign with spotlights to also appear with about the same amount of context. “Your Fairy Godmother!”  
She flew closer to him, an action to which Timmy immediately backed away from.  
“Well Timmy?” She asked him. “What do you think?”  
Timmy knew his breaths were shallow, and that he was dangerously close to the edge of his bed. “I-… I-… I’m calling the cops!”  
Jumping off the bed, he made a break for the door.  
“Vicky, Vicky! There’s a flying lady in my room and she’s telling me she’s my godmother!”  
Before he reached the doorbell, Timmy was met with the sight of roadblocks and police tape.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The woman said. “If you tell anyone I exist, I’ll have to go away forever!”  
Though Timmy didn’t particularly care about this weird lady leaving his life, the monstrous footsteps approaching his door suddenly made him regret calling to Vicky for help.  
“Alright, Twerp, what is it? “Vicky bellowed out. As she fumbled with the keys, the woman- come to think of it, Timmy was pretty sure she said her name at one point- raised her magic wand, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking the spotlights and barricade with her.  
The door swung open, and Vicky’s glare and posture wouldn’t have made her look too out of place in a horror movie.  
“Well? Where’s the floating lady?”  
“I, uh… well, you see, the thing is that- “Timmy was cut off by Vicky grabbing him by the shirt.  
“Listen here, you little twerp. I’m getting paid two bucks an hour for every one of you I must deal with. You know how many jobs I got fired from because of twerps snitching on me?”  
“Uh…”  
“Too many. “Timmy felt the grip on his shirt get tighter. “I’m lucky your parents are so dumb, otherwise I wouldn’t have such a good plaything like you. “She dropped him back on his bed now. “I like to think we have a good system here. You shut up and leave me alone, and I get to watch my favorite shows and eat free pizza. But we’re not gonna have that anymore if you don’t stop with your stories!”  
The mad look in Vicky’s eyes told Timmy that she wanted to continue, but she stopped when she glanced at his nightstand.  
“What’s with the fish?”  
Timmy turned and saw a fishbowl with a purple castle, and a goldfish whose eyes looked just like the woman’s.  
“Uh… that’s my pet? Yeah, pet-pet goldfish, that’s what it is.”  
“You never had a pet goldfish before!”  
“Uh… that’s only because I just got it today! At the… carnival.”  
Vicky frowned. “Twerp, don’t you know fish carry diseases? Especially the ones from carnivals!” She grinned as she eyed at the bowl again. “Maybe I should flush it down the toilet for you. Wouldn’t want your parents getting home and finding you dead on the floor now, would we?”  
“They wouldn’t care either way.” Timmy muttered under his breath, looking down at the floor.  
“Now, I’ll get rid of it for you after I take my bath.”  
“Wait, I’m the one that’s supposed to take a bath!”  
“Oh, I’ll give you a bath later.” Vicky cackled loudly as she left the room.  
The woman- Wanda, that’s what she called herself- popped back into view.  
“Boy, now I see why Jorgen said your case was marked ‘ASAP.’”  
“Whaddya mean?” Timmy asked.  
“This Vicky, how badly does she hurt you?”  
Timmy was taken aback by the question. “Well… I guess it’s not any different from the other kids she babysits. She likes me the most though, cause my parents go away for hours and they always take her side.”  
Wanda listened intently, tapping her magic wand on her chin a couple times. “Why don’t they ever take your side, sport?”  
Timmy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe they just don’t like me. They always tell me how much they wanted a girl instead…”  
He looked up at her. “Why do you care anyway?”  
“Well haven’t you ever heard of Cinderella?”  
“Of course, who hasn’t?”  
“Well, what did the Fairy Godmother do in it?”  
“She… helped Cinderella get to the ball so she could dance with the prince like she wanted to.”  
Wanda nodded. “Exactly! And that’s what I’m here to do! You see Timmy, fairy godparents come to miserable children all over the world, and we grant wishes to make their lives happier!”  
“So what you’re saying is that I can wish for anything I want, and you can make it come true?” Outside the room, Timmy could hear the faucet being turned on.  
“Well, anything as long as it’s not in ‘Da Rules,’ of course.”  
The Rules? Ah, he’ll have time to worry about that later. Right now, Timmy had one thing, and one thing only on his mind right now.  
“Well, sport?” Wanda asked. “Do you wanna test it out?”  
Timmy grinned. “Yeah. I wanna test it out a lot, actually…”

 

June 15th, 2001:  
Chloe Carmichael threw her backpack on the floor and ran upstairs the second she got inside her house. She was in trouble, oh man, was she in trouble.  
Why did she let herself get a B+? She should’ve studied harder, she could’ve memorized her notes better, anything to avoid going below the ‘A’ territory…  
Grabbing the Magic 9 ball she got last week and shook it in some desperate hope of not going mad.  
“Magic 9 ball…” She began, “Promise me Mom and Dad won’t get mad at me…”  
Try contacting another time.  
Oh, right. It only responded to yes or no questions.  
“Will Mom and Dad get mad at me for getting a B+?”  
I didn’t catch that.  
Hmm, maybe that was still to specific. “Are my parents mad at me because of my grades?”  
It appears the answer is yes.  
Chloe couldn’t help but cry. No, they couldn’t be mad, please God, please don’t let them be mad…  
“Is… is there anything I could do to make it up to them?  
As it seems, yes.  
Chloe’s eyes widened upon learning that. Completely forgetting how the Magic 9 ball works, she shook the ball furiously, begging to it.  
“Tell me! Tell me! I gotta know before they get ho- “  
The sound of the door slamming before she could finish her sentence stopped Chloe dead in her tracks. She dropped the Magic 9 ball from her hands.  
She was doomed now. It had to be Mom who came in. Dad always preferred the sneak attack. But Mom… Mom liked to go all out.  
She had to be reading her math test right now. Chloe imagined the dirty looks that she was going through. In any moment, she would storm into the bedroom, pin her up to the wall, and then…  
“Heyyy, Chloe!”  
Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs. Already prepared to hide, she jumped into a gap in the corner of her bed.  
As if she wasn’t already having a bad enough afternoon, now there was a second person yelling at her.  
“Hey, where’d you go?” The voice asked, sounding like a confused man.  
Chloe only ducked her head deep into her lap. Maybe Mom would make it go away…  
“Hmm…” The voice said. “Maybe… you went inside the… closet!” She heard the person behind the voice opening her closet door. “… Oh.”  
Chloe knew she was crying now.  
“Chloe Teresa Neil Carmichael!” She heard her mother shout from downstairs. No…  
“Huh?” Chloe heard the voice whisper out loud. “Wait… is this the- “  
“You disgrace! Don’t you know bad these grades look on our family?”  
Chloe heard the voice gasp. What for she wasn’t quite sure. In truth she was more focused on not getting the crap beat out of her by Mom right now.  
“Oh you are going to get i- “  
As the door opened, Chloe noticed that her mom had become silent.


	2. New Town, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I was done with this thing, weren't you? Yeah well so did I.  
> I think I'm starting to get the hand of how spacing works on AO3, so hopefully this'll work out okay.

Chloe took a deep, yet shaky breath. Normally the first day of school was an easy thing for her to handle. The teachers often adored her (such as the second-grade principal who practically worshiped the very ground she walked on), and there’d usually be at least one kid willing to play with her during recess.  
But, the first days of school in a new town were always daunting. Especially at the school her parents chose her to attend, if the rumors were true anyway.

She felt a furry sensation rub across her legs and looked down to see Cosmo as a dog staring right back at her.

“Hey Chloe, something bothering you?”  
“Well…” Chloe seemed to forget how to speak. “Yeah, there is. The things people are saying about this school’s making me go a little crazy.”  
“It can’t be though, I haven’t seen your parents call anyone for you.”  
Chloe chuckled a little. “No, not that kind of crazy. I’m just… nervous. It sounds like the teachers are really grueling.”  
Cosmo made a noise that reeked of disgust. “Why would anyone wanna do that??”  
“*Sigh. * I don’t know, but what those kids at the park said that it’s practically torture over there. The math teacher makes them fail on purpose!”  
That seemed to get Cosmo’s attention. “Uh, shouldn’t you be a little more worried about that then?”  
“Oh, I am. But I’m trying to keep an open mind. I mean, they could be lying for all I know.”  
Cosmo still looked wary, but nonetheless raised his wand and poofed away.

Chloe made sure she appeared as calm as possible while walking into the school. Everyone sure looked genial, but there was still an air of discomfort that she just couldn’t shake off.  
Walking into the first classroom for the day, she was greeted with the sight of a man who Chloe had to say was the ugliest person she’d ever seen. He was all hunched over and, while it could’ve easily been her mind playing tricks on her, it looked as though his ears were on the end of his neck.  
He stared at her and the other students disapprovingly as they climbed into their chairs to start the lesson.  
“Welcome students.” He said in a monotone voice. “I’m Mr. Crocker and will be your math teacher.” He stiffly walked over to the blackboard and wrote his name down in a way that made it feel as though the ear-bleeding sound that came out was intentional.  
“The school mandate informs me that I must introduce you to ratios.” Suddenly, Chloe caught a sparkle in the man’s eyes.  
“But who cares about the mandate! Math doesn’t matter! Algebra, geometry, it’s all hooey! In this world, all your cares and desires will be right in front of you, thanks to the help of…” He stopped his mad rant to draw a very crude scribble of a person with… a crown… and wings…  
“…FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!”  
Oh… Oh, crap.  
Chloe eyed at her desk and saw Cosmo watching the scene play out alongside her. Picking him up in the most discreet fashion she could manage (Not that anyone was paying attention to her anyway), she quietly whispered to him.  
“Lay. Low.”

After what felt like hours of torment, the school bell in clamorous harmony to Chloe’s ears. Adding herself to the sea of fellow students rushing out of their own classrooms, she made a b-line for the cafeteria.  
Hearing the all-too-familiar “poof,” Chloe turned her head to see Cosmo buzzing to keep up.  
“Boy! You seem happy!”  
“You bet! I’ve never liked Spanish.”  
It was once they entered the cafeteria where Chloe ran into another problem.  
“Um…” She motioned to Cosmo. “Where should I sit?”  
“Oh! Sit with those guys! They seem cooolll!”  
Chloe turned around to see three tall, unkempt looking eighth-graders who decorated themselves with chains and were currently laughing at a boy who was crumpled in a heap inside of his tray of mush.  
Naturally, Chloe panicked.  
“No, no! Not there, not there!”  
Cosmo thought for a minute. “Hmm… what about over there?”  
He pointed to a nigh-empty table with only one other girl sitting there.  
“Okay, that might work…”  
She walked over to the table and cleared her throat to get the girl’s attention. She perked up in an instant, readjusting her glasses.  
“Y-Yeah?”  
Chloe gave her a slight smile. “Hi, I’m Chloe. I’m kinda new here. Is… it okay if I sit down?”  
The girl looked unsure. “O-…Okay…”  
Chloe placed her tray down and sat with her, making sure to give her some space.  
“So… what’s your name?”  
“Tootie.” She said, twirling the gruel around with her fork.  
Chloe didn’t even bother thinking beforehand. “Tootie?!?”  
“It’s what everyone calls me anyway. I think they do it to make fun of me…”  
Chloe wasn’t sure how to react, instead opting to eat silently with her…  
At least that’s how it would’ve played out had she not started screeching.  
Chloe hid herself under the table in alarm. “What happened?”  
“Timmy Turner!” Tootie explained, pointing to another table farther back where a group of boys were getting ready to sit.  
“Who’s Timmy?” Chloe asked, though she was somewhat afraid to.  
“Only the cutest boy in the whole school! * Sigh, * if only he wasn’t seventh grader, that way I could see him all the time…”  
Chloe looked back at them. Tootie’s description of this Timmy wasn’t very informative, but if she had to guess she would say it was the blond-haired boy in the beat-up jacket.  
“Come on, I’ll introduce you guys!” Tootie said, snatching Chloe’s arm and dragging her away before she even had a say in the matter.

“So, what did your parents pack you for lunch, Timmy?” AJ asked him, unopening his own brown bag.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t get the chance to look.” He lied as turned the lunchbox, so Wanda was visible. “But I wish it’s a double decker peanut butter sandwich with brownies to share with you guys!”  
He heard a soft, tinny “poof,” and opened it up to reveal just that.  
“Wow, whaddaya know? I was right!” He said as he handed Chester and AJ the brownies.  
“Sweet!” Chester said as he dug into it. “Your mom’s awesome, man.”  
“Yeah, she seems like the coolest.” AJ agreed. “You guys should come over some time, our moms would probably get along.”  
“Uh… that’s… I don’t think that’ll work out. She’s… busy a lot.”  
“Maybe the other way around then?”  
Timmy gulped. That would be even worse. “I can’t do that either. I’m… not allowed to.”  
“Oh, come on!” Chester complained. “That’s not possible! No one cool enough to pack homemade sweets for an entire table wouldn’t not let someone in!”  
“Just because someone’s awesome doesn’t mean they aren’t strict, you know.” AJ said. “I mean, you guys’ve seen all the channels my dad has blo- Uh oh.”  
Knowing exactly what that tone of “Uh-oh” meant, Timmy spun himself around to see Tootie Griffin running towards him. Strangely enough, she had another girl with her this time, though judging by the look on her face it wasn’t exactly willingly.  
“Hiiii, Timmy!” Tootie squealed once she made it to the table.  
“Hi, Tootie.” Timmy groaned. He noticed the other girl’s expression changed to a surprised look and turned to see Chester.  
“What do you want, Tootie?” AJ said, not bothering to hide his mean tone of voice.  
“Oh, nothing really, maybe just a seat next to Lover-Boy…” She looked at Timmy in a way that made him want to barf.  
“So, uh, who’s the new chick?” Chester asked, not ignoring her staring at him.  
The other girl blushed after realizing she’d been caught. “Uh… Chloe. T-This is my first day here. Uh…”  
While the Chloe girl continued stammering, Tootie took a seat next to Timmy.  
“So, Dreamboat, what would you say if I offered you a free game at the Dimmsdale Bowling Alley?”  
“I’d tell you ‘drop dead and stop bothering me,’ why?”  
Tootie giggled. “Oh Timmy, you say the funniest things!”  
Timmy groaned again. There was really no use trying to get through to her.  
“Hello? Yoo-hoo!” Chester said, waving his hand in front of the Chloe girl’s face.  
“’M? Wha’ ‘appened?” AJ asked through a mouthful of bread, having finally broken his silence.  
“I dunno, she was trying to talk to me about the food here and then she just froze.”  
The Chloe girl jerked herself back into reality and brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
“Oh! Uh… I… I… I gotta get out of here!” With that, she ran out of the cafeteria, only stopping to grab a green book.


	3. Curiosities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is I guess.

*Stupid, stupid, stupid…* That was the current thought process in the mind of Chloe Carmichael. She ran off the list of everything she’d done wrong, (a list that was quite plentiful) and each passing bullet point made her hate herself even more.  
Finding a nice, isolated place to hide in a closet, Chloe curled herself up between a mop and a stack is rat poison and began to cry, not caring about whoever could come in and peek.  
“Chloe?” She heard a quiet voice ask her.  
“I messed it up again, Cosmo.” She said simply. “I-I wasn’t trying to. There was just so many people, and… and…”  
She felt arms cocoon around her and she ultimately stayed there, letting her fairy console her.

“I dunno, I just thought she was weird.” Timmy said matter-of-factly. “But I kinda expected that considering she hangs out with Tootie.”  
“I thought she was nice enough.” Chester said. “But then her eyes started twitching and then she just started going kinda like this,” He then proceed to do what was apparently an impression of the girl, but, it was more like an overacting-Igor.  
Timmy moved a couple inches away from him. “Ew.”  
“What? Come on dude, that’s what she looked like, you were there!”  
“She wasn’t spazzing.” Timmy said. “Look, forget it. This is my stop.”  
Chester shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye with a smug look on his face.  
As soon as he got off, Timmy pulled the pink spiral notebook out of his backpack.  
“Alright, we’ve got twelve hours to come up with a good comeback.”  
“Timmy…”  
He rolled his eyes. Whenever Wanda used that tone of voice, it was always going to end in a lecture. “What? You were there, she wasn’t doing that!”  
“You don’t have to win every argument, sport.” Was all she said, her voice noticeable distant.  
“But it isn’t an argument! He’s was lying the whole time!”  
Wanda only frowned at him, and poofed back into the fishbowl and retreating into the castle.  
Fine, another silent treatment. It was alright with Timmy, that was for sure. So he simply ignored her back and went off to do his homework.

Oddly enough, Timmy just couldn’t get his mind off of that weird friend of Tootie’s. It wasn’t like he was even interested in her, (Honestly he could care less about her and her personality, if anything she seemed to be kind of a ‘princess’ type.) but her mannerisms and quirkiness were things not meant to be ignored.  
First of all, she was definitely the odd girl out of everyone else in her class, which was an accomplishment in a place like Dimmsdale. Even Tootie, who will cling to your leg and demand you love her if you even show her the bare minimum of kindness acted very wary around her. Timmy could relate to it in a way. Heck, maybe he would’ve ended up being friends with her if it wasn’t for her other qualities.  
Secondly, she had a weird sort of attraction to him specifically. The question of why was still up for debate. He did, however, make note of the fact that she always scanned him with her eyes. And though he couldn’t confirm anything, she only ever stopped once she saw whatever Wanda was disgused as.  
Timmy’s mind had been wrapped around trying to figure to mystery out, and while her outsider status was still up for debate, he was almost certain she knew he had a fairy godparent.  
He’d been hoping to ask Wanda about the situation. After all, he had no idea what to do in a case like this, and it seemed that every other godkid he knew was a nut that wanted to kill him. But Wanda was strangely silent about the whole thing. Whenever the Chloe girl caught her eye, she would panic-ly suggest that they go another direction, that Timmy “forgot to turn in that important report like he promised.” (Of course, every time Timmy looked through his backpack, he found no such thing. Wanda blamed it on faulty millennium-old memory. Timmy rhought otherwise.) And any direct mention of her would result in Wanda just keeping her mouth shut for the rest of the day.  
But today would go down different. Today, Timmy Turner was going to confront Wanda. He wanted to know, could that Chloe Carmichael be a godchild? And whether or not she was or wasn’t, why did Wanda act so weird at the sight or mention of her?  
Reluctantly rolling off his bed, Timmy walked over to the fishbowl on his side table and tapped on the glass. The water started swaying back and forth, and it began to bubble before Wanda burst out in fairy form.  
“Hiya, Sport! You’re getting dressed already?”  
“Not exactly, Wanda.” Timmy said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to ask you something…”


	4. Who, What, Where, Why, and How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be real here, with all this Oaxsis or whatever it's called thing, I don't feel really comfortable finishing this story. Mahybe I'll feel better about it in a year or maybe two, but for now I just... don't really feel like I can handle it.  
> I'll post what i managed to write down before all that, but once that's done this fic's probably going on permanent hiatus.

Wanda’s face fell somewhat, and her brows furrowed. “Okay, what is it you want to talk about?”  
“Well… you know that younger girl at school?”  
Wanda’s mood changed instantly.  
“Timmy, I don’t know what your obsession is with that girl, but you need to stop going on about her!”  
“I’m not talking about me,” Timmy said. “I’m talking about you.”  
Wanda kept her disapproving scowl, but Timmy could tell in her eyes that she was upset.  
“Now Timmy, why would I care about a little girl like her? She seems like a nice person, but I’m not her fairy godmother!”  
“Yeah, about that… You wouldn’t happen to know if she has a fairy godparent, would you?”  
“Timmy, if she had a fairy godparent, I’d be the first to tell you! Well… unless that godparent was too stupid to figure out he was supposed to hide himself in public, of course.” The expression on Wanda’s face turned into something of contempt.  
Timmy blinked. He knew that had to mean something, but what exactly it meant was unknown to him.  
“She does have a fairy godparent, doesn’t she?” Timmy said. “And you know them, don’t you?”  
Wanda began to sweat. “Ah… perhaps…”  
Timmy increased his glare until Wanda finally relented.  
“*Sigh, * Okay, Sport. I’ll tell you the truth…  
“991 years ago, I met a fairy named Cosmo Cosma. I was out with some friends and we decided to get something to eat, so we went to a little diner on the corner of Penn and Teller. While we were waiting, one of the waiters saw us together and he locked his eyes onto me.”  
“And that fairy was… Cosmo?” Timmy asked, tilting his head.   
Wanda nodded. “I could tell right away he liked me. Especially when he swapped tables, so he could get closer to me. He was so nervous and sweet I thought it would be nice to at least talk to him.”  
Timmy noticed Wanda’s eyes became a little starstruck. “So, I went over to him, and he was stumbling over all his words and sweating, I felt that I had to ask him out. So, we each made an agreement to meet at the bridge and do some sightseeing on Earth the next day.”  
“What happened?” Timmy asked.  
“Well, he showed up and we crossed over. Now, I don’t remember exactly where we ended up, but I’m pretty sure it was somewhere in England. Anyway, we came to Earth, and we disguised ourselves as rabbits since they were plentiful in the area. So, we were walking around taking in the village, and there was a large castle in the distance. I told Cosmo how beautiful it looked, and he decided we should take a closer look.”  
Timmy had a faint idea of where this is going.  
“So, we were walking along to the castle, and then we heard someone shout something. Neither of us understood what they said, so we ignored it. Then suddenly, these hounds came from out of nowhere, teeth snarling, and they began to chase us around the field. I was thinking that the humans would’ve done something about it, but as it turned out they were the ones who led the dogs in the first place!”  
“Why didn’t you just poof out of there?” Timmy asked.  
“I was in a panic, Timmy. Nobody ever thinks of the obvious when they’re in a panic. So, we ran and ran until we hit what I’m guessing was the town square. Between all the people and the rampaging dogs, it was impossible to tell where you were going and what was going on. I was hoping to at least catch Cosmo’s shape to guide me, but I couldn’t see him anymore. Then the next thing I knew, I got crushed by a bunch of horse hoofs! If I wasn’t any other creature, I would’ve died during that!”  
Timmy winced automatically. “What happened? Did they get you?”  
“No, I managed to pull myself together and scamper away before anyone could make sense of it. But do you want to know where Cosmo was this whole time?”  
“Where?”  
“In the field! He just stayed there the whole time while I was getting trampled! Oh, he asked if I was okay, but it didn’t matter anymore! So, I told him and went back to Fairy World. I’ve never spoken to him since.”  
The whole story out now, Wanda gave a deep breath and closed her eyes shut.  
“Maybe… it was a misunderstanding?” Timmy asked warily.  
Wanda’s eyes opened back up, glared down at him, and poofed back into the fishbowl’s castle.  
*Wow, whatever happened back then must’ve really sucked. * Timmy thought to himself. Looks like he was on his own with this one.  
He supposed the best way to start was to figure out how to get in contact with Cosmo’s godchild. That would prove to be a challenge though, they were in two completely different grades, friends with his archnemesis, and from the looks of it, the shyest person on the planet.  
Sighing, he put it out of his mind and worked on getting dressed.  
At least he would have had he not looked out the window.  
Outside was a moving van next to the house that’s been vacant ever since he could remember. There were a bunch of adults outside, including one pair wearing matching safari gear for… some reason guiding the movers where to put the furniture. And come it think of it, they looked an awful lot like…  
Timmy was pretty sure he knew what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have no idea why the end notes keep jumping around like they are. It's rlly annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear audience:  
> Well, here you go.

Chloe was in the middle of rearranging her Fair Bear collection when her father yelled at her from outside.  
“Chloe! There’s a boy here to see you!”  
“And if you’re not ready to see him, get ready!” Her mother ever so politely called out as well.  
Chloe sighed and climbed down the ladder. Cosmo was still under his hideout sleeping, so she didn’t have to worry about getting exposed for magic. All they had to do was be quiet, very very quiet…  
The knock on her door obviously didn’t get that memo. Holding back her gasp, she ran to the door with a finger to her lips.  
“*Shhhh!* You gotta be quiet, in here. My… uh, guinea pig is sleeping.”  
It was then she realized who was at the door. “Wait… I know you. You’re- “  
“The guy Tootie Griffith won’t shut up about?” Timmy Turner finished for her in a monotone voice, his fist still clenched in midair as it had been only a few seconds ago.  
“Why are you interested in talking to me? We aren’t even in the same grade?”  
“I dunno, I saw your parents helping the movers and I figured I’d give you a housewarming before my dad decides he hates your family’s guts and goes to war against you guys. Anyway, you said you had a guinea pig?”  
Chloe blushed. “Uh, yeah but… he’s… shy.”  
“Oh, come on, he can’t be that bad! I’ll be gentle.”  
Chloe’s lip quivered. What was she supposed to do now? “Ok… but only for a second.”  
Timmy followed behind her as she tentatively tiptoed to Cosmo’s cage.  
“Okay, you can look for just a moment.”  
Timmy had to tilt his head just to get a decent look at him. He stayed there looking for a couple minutes silently.  
“He has… interesting coloring. Hey, don’t look so nervous, my goldfish has bright pink eyes, I’m used to it. In fact, if everything I’ve been noticing with you is true, I’m used to a lot of the same things that you are…”

**Author's Note:**

> I always did think that Chloe's character was a load of wasted potential. Bare in mind, I think the critics were too harsh on her debut, (it was clearly supposed to be a parody, come on guys) but the writers did not make her personality clearer in the later episodes. I tried to rectify that fact in here, though it's not as clear to see since she only got half a chapter. Basically, I uped her misery. Granted, I did the same thing to Timmy too, but I suppose the difference here is that Timmy was already miserable by the time he got his fairy godparents.  
> Anyway, thanks for sticking around this far, you can decide whether or not you want to read the next chapter.


End file.
